peelfandomcom-20200213-history
John Peel's Record Box
(Related page: Record Collection) A wooden box containing 142 singles was discovered among Peel's belongings after the DJ's death and subsequently became the subject of a Channel 4 documentary. This used the collection as a starting point to explore Peel's life and musical tastes, with comments from family, friends, musicians and colleagues. Although the records are portrayed as Peel's favourites and the box as being the last thing he would grab if his home were burning down, the selection doesn't include anything from favourite band the Fall, who had their own dedicated space in his record collection, long-time known favourite 45s like Peter Gunn by Duane Eddy, or anything from personal musical heroes such as Roy Orbison (who, however, did write the Jerry Byrd single found in the box). Wife Sheila Ravenscroft admits in the documentary she doesn't know why Peel chose to include some of the records. Many appear to have had particular associations, such as the Ken Colyer's Jazzmen EP featuring Lonnie Donegan and an Alan Price Set 45 that included long-time producer John Walters among the musicians (Walters also wrote the b-side). There are also ones that seem to reflect personal landmarks or particular memories, such as a 45 of the first record Peel ever bought (originally on a 78), 'Blue Tango' by Ray Martin & His Orchestra (see Peeling Back The Years). Peel himself appeared on three of the singles (see entries for Bill Oddie, Marc Bolan and The Nice). The box notably contained many singles either by or somehow related to the White Stripes. Son Tom Ravenscroft suggests, however, that this may have reflected the band's position as a current favourite and a year later the situation could have been completely different. Other features of the box include several singles that came out on the DJ's own Dandelion label, as well as one on Strange Fruit, five different 45s by rockabilly star Charlie Feathers, a healthy dose of soul and reggae, particularly Lee Perry, and a number of quirky cover versions. Many of the singles were rarities and would have been difficult to replace. Indeed, Peel had lost two earlier boxes, in America and Holland, and copies of some of the records in the final collection appear to have been in the previous sets as well. Several old favourites unearthed in the course of the Little Richard Cover Search in the early 1990s also later turned up in the record box. On his 07 November 1999 (BFBS) show, Peel related that he was sorting out 100 singles to keep in the house as the 'creme de la creme' and it may be that this marked the start of the new collection. In a September 2000 Guardian interview he reported that he had put together a box of around 20 singles, "all impossibly obscure", that he could grab in an emergency. (Not all of them, however, appear to be in the final box.) On the other hand, the singles by Status Quo and Sheena Easton, were major hits of their day and presumably easy to obtain, but were played regularly by Peel at live events in later years, as was Teenage Kicks by the Undertones. As shown on the programme, one of the three copies of his all-time favourite was the first he was sent by the band and included a letter from them. As the programme makes clear, the box was a work in progress at the time of Peel's death. Video Doubles and Triples The box contained a number of doubles (also indicated in the full list below): *Charlie Feathers: Nobody's Woman / When You Decide *Don French: Lonely Saturday Night / Goldilocks *Golinski Brothers: Bloody / Toy *MC5: Looking At You / Borderline *Medicine Head: His Guiding Hand / This Love Of Old *Sheena Easton: 9 to 5 /Moody *Some Chicken: New Religion / Blood On The Wall *The Users: Sick Of You / I'm In Love With Today *The White Stripes: Lord, Send Me an Angel / You're Pretty Good Looking *The White Stripes: The Big Three Killed My Baby / Red Rolling Ball Ruth Only one record, usually claimed by Peel to be his personal favourite, was represented three times: *The Undertones: Teenage Kicks Appearing on documentary Those appearing on the programme include wife Sheila Ravenscroft, son Tom (who was also involved in its production) and brother Alan; DJs Mary Anne Hobbs, Paul Gambaccini and Marc Riley; artists Elton John, Ronnie Wood (Faces), Roger Daltrey (Who), Feargal Sharkey (Undertones), Jack White (White Stripes), Mark E. Smith and Brixa Smith (Fall), Billy Bragg, Damon Albarn (Blur) and Pete Wylie (Wah!); plus schoolteacher Michael Charlesworth and schoolmate Michael Palin. The 142 Singles Order and numbering system reflect lists that appeared in the British press and elsewhere at the time of broadcast. These may not be definitive and possible alternatives suggested elsewhere will be noted, along with additional details if available. Work on this is ongoing, so please feel free to add information. The same numbering system has also been used to put together a series of pages featuring YouTube videos of the tracks (if available): *'1.' Al Casey: Surfin' Hootenanny / Easy Pickin (Pye International) 1963 (JP described Casey as an "extraordinary guitar player". On this single, produced by Lee Hazelwood, he "imitates a lot of other guitar players including Duane Eddy. And of course there are those who said he actually was Duane Eddy on some of Duane's earlier records. He certainly does a very good impression of him if it's possible to do an impression of a guitar player. ... And his Dick Dale isn't too bad either". See 22 June 2004. Casey also played on the Jody Reynolds single below.) *'2.' Al Ferrier: I'm Not Drinking More / Don't Play Blue Eyes' (Master Trak) 1980 (It seems the single was sent to Peel by DeutschMark Bob of DM Bob & The Deficits. See 01 July 1998. JP on b-side: "Now that's what I call a country song." See 23 December 2003.) *'3.' Alan Price Set: I Put A Spell On You / Iechyd-Da (Decca Records) 1966 (John Walters was member of band and wrote the b-side. See 13 May 2004.http://www.45cat.com/record/f12367. The A-Side was a Screaming Jay Hawkins cover.) *'4.' Andy Capp / Reco: Popatop / The Lion Speaks (Treasure Island) 1969 {Peel's first reggae play was a Peelenium choice for 1969) *'5.' The Anemic Boyfriends: Guys Are Not Proud / Bad Girls in Love (Red Sweater Records) 1980 *'6.' Ann Peebles: I Can't Stand the Rain / I've been there before (London Records) 1972 (Peelenium choice for 1974) *'7.' Anti-Social: Traffic Lights / Teacher, Teacher (Dynamite Records) 1977 *'8.' Arthur K Adams: Wildwood Flower / It's A Wild, Wild, Wild, Wild Wildwood Flower (Jetstar) 1966 (JP had the 45 by the Dallas bluesman in his singles collection when he lived in the US, but it was never sent on to him and he was unable to track down another copy for many years. A friend of a friend eventually sent him one from the States. See 08 March 2000.) *'9'. Big Stick Drag Racing / Hell On Earth (Recess Records) 1985 *'10.' Bill Oddie: On Ilkla Moor Baht 'at / Harry Krishna (Dandelion Records) 1970 (The A side was a version of a traditional Yorkshire dialect folk song, rendered in the style of Joe Cocker's version of The Beatles' song With a Little Help from My Friends. B-side featured vocals from Peel. See Peel On Record.) *'11.' Boards of Canada: Aquarius / Chinook (Skam Records) 1998 (Peelenium choice for 1998) *'12.' Bobby Lee Trammell If You Ever Get It Once / Don't You Know I Love You (Alley Records)1964 *'13.' Cat Power: Headlights / Darling Said Sir (The Making of Americans) 1994 *'14.' Charlie Feathers: Nobody's Darling / Deep Elm Blues (Holiday Inn Records) 1962 *'15./16.' Charlie Feathers: Nobody's Woman / When You Decide (King Records) 1957 (Two copies) *'17.' Charlie Feathers: Wild Wild Party / Today And Tomorrow (Memphis Recordings) 1961 *'18.' Charlie Feathers: Tongue-Tied Jill / Get With It (Meteor Records) 1956 *'19.' Charlie Feathers: Too Much Alike / When You Come Around (King Records) 1957 *'20.' Cheeze: Dancin With The Dead - Dancin Queen / Direwolf (Bob Records) 1989 (ABBA cover.) *'21.' Clague: The Stride / I Wonder Where (Dandelion Records) 1969 (The band, who included Kevin Coyne, were also known as Siren) *'22.' Clefs of Lavender Hill: Stop! - Get A Ticket /First Tell Me Why (Date) 1966 *'23.' Cleveland Crochet: Sugar Bee / Drunkards Dream (Goldband) 1960 *'24.' Don Covay: It's Better To Have / Leave Him (Mercury) 1973 (Peelenium choice for 1974) *'25./26.' Don French: Lonely Saturday Night / Goldilocks (Quality) 1959 (Two copies) *'27.' Dreamland Express: Groovy / U.F.O. (EMI) 1980 *'28.' Eazy Teeth: Car Noise / Her Blade (Dental Records) 1980 (One-off single featuring members of Captain Beefheart's Magic Band. Cover artwork by the Captain.) *'29.' Eddie & Ernie: I Believe She Will / We Try Harder (Chess) 1984 *'30.' Eddie & Ernie: Outcast / I'm gonna always love you (Eastern) 1965 *'31.' Eddie & Ernie: Time Waits For No One / That's The Way It Is (Eastern) 1964 ("JP: "I don’t know anything about them really beyond the fact that every record they made was utterly wonderful, but the best ones were on Eastern Records." See 11 November 1999.) *'32.' Electro Hippies: Sheep / Starve The City (To Feed The Poor) / Meltdown / Escape / Deadend / Thought / Chickens / Mother / Mega-Armageddon Death (Strange Fruit) 1987 (Note that the above tracklisting is of the full 12" release and it seems likely that the 7" in the box was the one-sided Strange Fruit single of "Mega-Armageddon Death," billed as the world's shortest record (under one second long). See 27 July 2004.) *'33.' Elmore James: The Sky Is Crying / Standing At The Crossroads (Flashback Records) 1965 (Re-release of 1960 hit) *'34.' Firemen: Old Smokie / Louie's Theme (Le Cam) 1964 (Instrumental version of 'On Top Of Old Smokie', from Fort Worth, Texas. Rediscovered during Peel's Little Richard Cover Search and played on 25 September 1992 - JP liked the first half minute so much he immediately played it again. On 07 November 2001, he reported to listeners that he had damaged one of his "all-time records" so that it was "unplayable" - "Heartbreaking. If you ever see one, buy it for me.” It is not known if the copy in the record box was the original or a replacement.) *'35.' Freshmen: You Never Heard Anything Like It / Bombing Run (Release Records) 1979 (Peelenium choice for 1979) *'36.' G.L. Crockett: It's A Man Down There / Every Hour, Every Day (4 Brothers) 1965 *'37.' G.L. Crockett: Look Out Mabel / Did You Ever Love Somebody (Checker) 1965 (Re-release of alternate version) *'38.' Geater Davis: For Your Precious Love / Wrapped Up In You (House of Orange) 1971 *'39.' Gene Dozier & The United Front: Give The Women What They Want / The Best Girl I Ever Had (Mercury) 1974 *'40./41.' Golinski Brothers: Bloody / Toy (Badge Records) 1980 (Two copies. Peelenium choice for 1980) *'42.' The Greenhornes: Shadow Of Grief / Stayed Up Last Night (Italy Records) 2000 (Featuring Jack White of the White Stripes) *'43.' Hooton 3 Car: Danny /Numena (Rumblestrip Records) 1995 *'44.' Idle Race: Here We Go Round The Lemon Tree / My Father's Son (Liberty) 1967 *'45:' Izzy Royal: Coronation St / Coronation Dub (WEA) 1983 (Reggae cover of TV soap opera theme tune.) *'46.' Jane Bond And The Undercover Men: Hot Rod Lincoln / Come On Up (Ear Movies Records) 1982 *'47.' Jerry Byrd: Memories Of Maria / Invitation (Monument) 1961 (Written by Roy Orbison) *'48.' Jody Reynolds / Olympics: Endless Sleep / Western Movies (Liberty) 1958 (Features Al Casey on guitar) *'49.' Johnnie Taylor: I've Been Born Again / At Night Time (Stax) 1974 *'50.' Johnny Adams: You're A Lady / I Wish It Would Rain (Atlantic) 1972 *'51.' Johnny Fortune: Dragster / Soul Surfer (Sonet) 1964 (Used as theme tune for Peel's programmes on BFBS) *'52.' Ken Colyer's Jazzmen: If I Ever Cease To Love You / Bucket Got A Hole In It / Wildcat Blues / Wabash Blues (Tempo Records)1953 (Lonnie Donegan on banjo) *'53.' La Peste: Black / Better Off Dead (Black Records) 1978 *'54.' Larry Bright: Mojo Workout / I'll Change My Ways (Tide) 1960 (The single was the first bought by Peel when he went to live in Dallas. See 03 November 1995.) *'55.' Laurie Anderson: O Superman / Walk the dog (One Ten Records) 1981 *'56.' Lee Perry: Bafflin' Smoke Signal / Black Smoke Signal (Black Ark) 1978 *'57.' Lightnin' Hopkins: Mojo Hand / Glory Be (Flashback Records) 1960 (Peel came across the single during his Little Richard Cover Search and played it on 26 February 1993, commenting: "This is one of the records that I came up with this week, and a gem it is too. It was a number one record in Dallas when I lived there. Ah! Brings back wonderful memories.") *'58.' Marc Bolan: Marc Bolan talking to Stevie Dixon, 1973 / Jennifer Sharp & Steve Harley & John Peel talking to Stevie Dixon, 1977 (Pye Records) 1978 (Free single obtained by sending away a special card insert from Marc--The Words And The Music LP.) http://home.cogeco.ca/~ikocmarek/bolan/laserlove/discukps.htm *'59.' Mary Monday & Her Bitches: I Gave My Punk Jacket To Richie /Popgun (Malicious Productions) 1977 (JP on b-side: “Seems to be a bit of a shortage of good rowdy records like that these days. A great record I think.” See 19 September 1978.) *'60.' Max Romeo: Sipple Out Deh' / Revelation (Upsetter) 1976 (Produced by Lee Perry) *'61./62.' MC5: Looking At You / Borderline (A-Square Records) 1968 (Peel had a letter from MC5 manager John Sinclair thanking him for playing this rare single in 1968, before the band signed for Elektra. See 22 April 2004. Two copies.) *'63.' Medicine Head: Coast To Coast / All For Tomorrow (Dandelion Records) 1970 *'64./65.' Medicine Head: His Guiding Hand / This Love Of Old (Dandelion Records) 1969 (Two copies) *'66.' Mel & Tim: Starting All Over Again / It Hurts To Want It So Bad (Stax) 1972 (Peelenium choice for 1972) *'67.' Meow: Kat Nip / One Nite Stand / Anthem / Kill Kill Kill / Catastrophe / Boy Groupies (Twist Like This Records) 1992 (Featuring Neko Case. The band name later changed to Maow. See 01 March 2000.) *'68.' Mickey Lee Lane: Tutti Frutti / With Your Love (Mala) 1968 (Object of the Little Richard Cover Search) *'69.' Mike Spenser and The Cannibals: Good Guys / Nothing Takes The Place Of You (Big Cock Records) 1978 (B-side cover of Toussaint McCall preferred) *'70.' Nice: The Thoughts Of Emerlist Davjack / Azrial (Angel of Death) (Immediate) 1967 (Almost certainly rare promo for album with voiceover from Peel. See 01 May 2003, Peeling Back The Years 3 (Transcript).) *'71.' Harry Nilsson: Without You / Gotta Get Up (RCA) 1971 (Peelenium choice for 1971, when it was described by Peel as "one of those great shriek-along-in-the-car records." See 11 November 1999. Please note that it seems likely the box contained one Nilsson EP from 1976 featuring the a-sides of 71-73 rather than the three separate singles given in most lists. This would bring down the total number of records in the box to 140. To avoid confusion, the original listings have been retained here.) *'72.' Harry Nilsson: Everybody's Talkin' / Don't Leave Me (RCA) 1968 *'73.' Harry Nilsson: Kojak Columbo / Turn Out The Light (RCA) 1975 *'74.' O.V. Wright: That's How Strong My Love Is / There Goes My Used To Be (Goldwax) 1964 *'75.' Paul Blake & The Blood Fire Posse: Every Posse Get Flat / Flat Out (Studio Work) 1984 *'76.' Paul Revere & The Raiders: Him Or Me - What's It Gonna Be? / Legend Of Paul Revere (CBS) 1967 (A Perfumed Garden favourite, and an example of JP going against majority taste. Revere and the Raiders, who only enjoyed chart success in the USA, were considered a "plastic", manufactured group, the forerunners of The Monkees. Yet that didn't stop Peel from praising this record and featuring it alongside Love, Jefferson Airplane, The Doors and other, "hipper" US bands of the time.) *'77.' Pavement: Demolition Plot J-7: Forklift / Spizzle Trunk / Recorder Grot / Internal K-Dart / Perfect Depth / Recorder Grot (Drag City) 1990 (Possibly given to Peel by David Gedge. See 28 October 2003.) *'78.' Pocket Fishrmen: Yr Story /The Leader Is Burning (Noiseville) 1989 (Peelenium choice for 1989) *'79.' The Quads: There Must Be Thousands /You've Gotta Jive (Big Bear Records) 1979 (Often mistakenly listed with A and B sides reversed. Peelenium choice for 1979.) *'80.' Ray Martin: Blue Tango / Bell Of The Ball (Columbia Records) 1952 (As related on Peeling Back The Years, among other places, this was Peel's first-ever record purchase and he hadn't heard the song for many years. Presumably the copy in the box was a 45 rather than the original 78.) *'81.' Revelino: Step On High / Memoreason (Musicdisc) 1996 *'82.' Rod Bernard: This Should Go On Forever / Pardon Mr. Gordon (Jin Records) or (Argo Records) 1958 *'83.' Roshell Anderson: The Grapevine Will Lie Sometimes / Such A Beautiful Thing (Contempo) 1974 *'84.' Roy Head: Treat Her Right / So Long, My Love (Vocalion) 1965 ("What a great record that is!" (09 June 1999) Peel believed he was the first DJ to play the track as it was a world exclusive when he was at KOMA in Oklahoma City. The single in the record box may be one bought later in Norwich to play at his gigs. (See 12 July 2001.)) *'85.' Sam & Dave: I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down / Soothe Me (live) (Stax) 1996 *'86.' Sasha Caro: Grade 3 Section 2 / Little Maid's Song (Decca Records) 1967 *'87.' Scrugg: Will The Real Geraldine Please Stand Up And Be Counted / Only George (Pye) 1969 *'88./89.' Sheena Easton: 9 to 5 /Moody (EMI) 1980 (Two copies. Peelenium choice for 1980) *'90.' Sipho Bhengu: Tickey Dopies / I Saluti (Inkonkoni) 1971 (JP: "The first African record I ever played on the radio, back in 1971". See 14 March 1992. Given to Peel by photographer Jill Furmanovsky.) *'91.' Soledad Brothers: Sugar & Spice / Johnny's Death Letter (Italy Records) 1998 (B-side with Jack White) *'92./93.' Some Chicken: New Religion / Blood On The Wall (Raw Records) 1977 (Two copies. #16 in Peel's self-chosen 1977 Festive Fifty.) *'94.' Spit Out: O From I / Tan / Rot'n'roll' (Ma Frog Records) 1996 *'95.' Stanley Winston No More Ghettos In America / It's Alright (Jewel) 1970 *'96.' Status Quo: Down Down / Night Ride (Vertigo) 1974 (Peelenium choice for 1974) *'97.' Supersister: No Tree Will Grow / She Was Naked (Dandelion Records) 1971 *'98.' The Beatles: Come Together / Octopus's Garden / Something (Melodica) 1969 (USSR release) *'99.' The Big Three: You've Gotta Keep Her Under Hand / If You Ever Change Your Mind (Decca Records) 1964 (Peel heard this track during his American radio years. Later, having left his record collection behind when he returned from California, he asked his Perfumed Garden listeners (on air) and readers (in his International Times column) to send him a copy. One later turned up in the course of his Little Richard Cover Search. On 02 August 1979 he made clear his love of "one of the classic guitar solos" by playing it again twice, once at the wrong speed.) *'100.' The Buzzcocks: Ever Fallen In Love / Just Lust (United Artists) 1978 (Covered by an all-star group of Peel-related artists in 2005 as a tribute to JP.http://www.discogs.com/Various-Ever-Fallen-In-Love-With-Someone-You-Shouldnt-Ve/release/2451923) *'101.' The Factory: Path Through The Forest / Gon (MGM) 1968 *'102.' The Galactic Symposium: Y.M.C.A. / Money (Vague Records) 1978 (Covers of Village People / Pink Floyd.) *'103.' The Legion of Super-Heroes: The Great Name Dropper part 1 / The Great Name Dropper part 2 (Amy Records) 1967 *'104.' The Mark Four: Hurt Me If You Will / I'm Leaving (Decca Records) 1965 *'105.' The Mighty Avengers: So Much In Love / Something They Say (Decca Records) 1964 *'106.' The Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun / Who Do You Love (Fontana) 1966 (Band managed by Peel in California. Peelenium choice for 1966.) *'107.' The Move: I Can Hear The Grass Grow / Wave The Flag And Stop The Train (Deram) 1967 *'108.' The Negatives: Love Is Not Real / Stakeout (Look) 1979 *'109.' The Nightcaps: Wine Wine Wine / Nightcap Rock (Musicor) 1959 *'110.' The Ramrods: Zig Zag / Riders In The Sky (London American) 1960 *'111.' The Smoke: My Friend Jack / We Can Take It (Columbia Records) 1966 *'112.' The Squirrels: Oz On 45 / Alone Again (Popllama Prod) 1988 *'113./114./115.' The Undertones: Teenage Kicks / True Confessions / Smarter Than U / Emergency Cases (Good Vibrations) 1978 (Three copies of Peel's favourite record. As shown on the programme, one was the original sent with a letter from the band. Peelenium choice for 1978.) *'116.' The Upholsterers: Makers Of High Grade Suites / I Ain't Superstitious / Pain (Sympathy for the Record Industry) 2000 (Featuring Jack White of the White Stripes) *'117.' The Upsetters: Bucky Skank / Yucky Skank (Down Town) 1973 (Lee Perry production) *'118.' The Upsetters: Key Card / Domino Game (DL International) 1975 (Lee Perry production) *'119./120.' The Users: Sick On You / I'm In Love With Today (Raw Records) 1977 (Two copies. #37 in Peel's self-chosen 1977 Festive Fifty.) *'121.' The Versalites: Cutting Razor / Black Belt Jones (DL International) 1974 (Lee Perry production) *'122.' The White Stripes: Lafayette Blues / Sugar Never Tasted So Good (Italy Records) 1998 *'123.' The White Stripes: Party of Special Things To Do / China Pig /Ashtray Heart (Sub Pop) 2000 (Captain Beefheart covers) *'124.' The White Stripes: Merry Christmas From The White Stripes: Candy Cane Children / The Reading Of The Story Of The Magi, The Singing Of Silent Night (XL Recordings) 2002 *'125.' The White Stripes: It Takes Two, Baby / Fell In Love With A Girl (Sympathy for the Record Industry) 2001 *'126.' The White Stripes: Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground /Stop Breaking Down (XL Recordings) 2002 *'127.' The White Stripes / The Dirtbombs: Hand Springs /Cedar Pointe ’76 (Extra-Ball Records)1999 (For Multiball Magazine, 2000 pieces, rarity) *'128.' The White Stripes: Hotel Yorba (Live at the Hotel Yorba) / Rated X (XL Recordings) 2001 *'129./130.' The White Stripes: Lord, Send Me an Angel / You're pretty good looking (Trendy American Remix) (Sympathy for the Record Industry) 2002 (Two copies) *'131.' The White Stripes: Hello Operator / Jolene (Sympathy for the Record Industry) 2000 (B-side is Dolly Parton cover.) *'132./133.' The White Stripes: The Big Three Killed My Baby / Red Rolling Ball Ruth (Sympathy for the Record Industry) 1999 (Two copies.) *'134.' The Hentchmen: Some Other Guy / Psycho Daisies (Italy Records) 1997 (Featuring Jack White of the White Stripes) *'135.' 2 Star Tabernacle featuring Andre Williams: Lily White Mama And Jet Black Daddy / Ramblin’ Man (Bloodshot Records) 1998 (Cover photo by Jack White. Ramblin' Man is cover of Hank Williams.) *'136.' The Wildbunch: Danger (High Voltage) / Neurocameraman / She's Guatemala (Flying Bomb Records) 2001 (Jack White backing vocals) *'137.' The White Stripes / Rocket 455 / The Blowtops: (EP - Surprise Package Vol 2) Candy Cane Children / Santa Ain't Coming For Christmas / Sidewalk Santa (Flying Bomb Records) 1998 *'138.' The Dirtbombs / MHz / The Real Pills: (EP - Surprise Packaage Vol 3) My Last Xmas / Secret Santa / It's Almost December (Flying Bomb Records) 2000 *'139.' Travis Wammack: Fire Fly / Scratchy (ARA) 1964 (B-Side preferred) *'140.' XL-Capris: My City Of Sydney / Dead Bugies (Axle) 1980 *'141.' Yami Bolo: Richer Than Cory / Richer Than Cory (version) (Jamaica International) 1998 (Based on Them/Van Morrison song 'Richard Cory') *'142.' Yardbirds: Happenings Ten Years Time Ago / Psycho Daisies (Columbia Records) 1966 See also *My Top Ten *Desert Island Discs *Peeling Back The Years External links * ILM notice board thread * John Peel's Record Box blog * Slow Thrills blog * The Making Of John Peel's Record Box * Pop: Keeping it Peel. In: The Sunday Times, October 23 2005 (online Sunday Times article) * Times Online * Independent preview * Paul Morley's Guardian review * IMDB * A review by Laurence Upton Category:TV Category:Discography Category:Featured Articles Category:John Peel's Record Box Category:Lists Category:Documentaries